The Death of the Potters- Sirius POV
by DiamondPadfootProngs
Summary: Sirius goes to the Potter house after feeling like they might not be safe. Story about how he feels when he sees them dead. Oneshot. Rated T for language. Please RR!


Something's not right.

I can feel it. I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, being Sirius Black, but something's just not right tonight. I don't think James and Lily are safe. I'm really starting to regret telling them to make Wormtail secret keeper. I don't know why, I just don't trust him anymore. What if Voldemort got to him? What if he's been taken? I have to go and check on him. Just to make sure he's safe, so James and Lily are safe as well. I grab my motorcycle and fly to where I know his hiding place is.

He's not there. HE'S NOT FUCKING THERE. I start to panic, my breathing getting heavier and running my hands through my hair in panic. Where could he possibly have gone? I pace around, wracking my brains for somewhere that he could be. He wouldn't go to Lily and James's house now, it's too dangerous. But what if he- no. he couldn't have. _But he could,_ says a small voice in my head. _Anything's possible at this time. Maybe you could save them if Voldemort hasn't got to them yet._ I start to shake in fear. I grab my motorcycle again, but I find myself unwilling to drive it. I don't really want to go and check on my friends. I'm afraid of what I might find out. What if they're not safe? I would never forgive myself. Never. But I have to go and check. I can't just sit here, hoping that they're okay when I have a suspicion that they're not. I grit my teeth and force myself.

I fly over houses, scanning the landscape for their house. Then I stop dead. I see their house, but it's not how it usually is. The entire roof is blasted to bits. I can't- this can't be possible. It has to be a bad dream. Or this is the wrong house. This can't be! I slowly descend to ground, hoping that I'm wrong, that this isn't their house. But it is. I slowly approach the front door, which is blasted open. And then I choke.

James- Prongs is lying dead on the floor.

'No-no no no no- PRONGS!' I shout, scrambling to get to his side. I shake his shoulders vigorously. 'No, Prongs! You're not dead! I can't be!' My tears start to fall, dripping and landing on his chest. I start to hyperventilate, yelling and screaming at him to wake up. He just can't be dead. Not Prongs.

 _It was the summer after sixth year, and I'd just run away from my parents' house. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Not after their constant beating and screaming. I stumbled out the house, carrying my suitcase._

' _You'll regret this, Black!' Mother shouted after me, sounding like a banshee as usual._

' _I don't think I will, Mother.' I shouted back, my hair already drenched from the rain. I turn around and wonder where to go. I have nowhere. Except.. maybe James would take me in for a night and I'll find a place to stay in the morning. I get my broomstick and hoist myself up onto it with all my energy and fly off to James's house._

' _Padfoot?' James explains when he opens to door. 'What- what happened to you?'_

' _I couldn't stand it anymore.' I gasp, my chest heaving as I sob. Maybe he can't see that I'm crying, because of the rain? No chance. 'Can- can I stay here for just one night? I'll find a place in the morning.'_

' _No, you won't."'James says firmly. 'Why would you do that? You're home.' He takes my suitcase from me and helps me in, and a smile of gratefulness, the first one I've had since the end of Hogwarts, stretches across my face._

I continue to shake him, my whole body wracking with sobs, but it's no use and I know it. I'm gasping for air, my tears streaming down my face. But- what about Lily? Did she escape? It's what James would have wanted. I force myself to leave James's body and get up. I slowly approach the staircase, not really wanting to go up them. I have to. To check that Lily and Harry are safe. I climb up the stairs, listening to each creak and hoping that they're okay. But again, to no avail. I turn the corner into Harry's room, and I'm again faced with a dead body. Lily. I bend down and gently move her hair out of her face. Her beautiful red hair. Her piercing green eyes are fixated on a point just past my left shoulder, and they still have a look for utter shock and horror in them. I shudder as I try to imagine what her last memory was. I look up and see Harry, standing up in his cot, trying to reach me through the bars.

'Paddy.' He mumbles. 'Mumma. Dada.'

My heart melts for this child, my godson, who has just been orphaned and doesn't even know it yet. He'll never know how much Lily and James loved him. He'll never know how James celebrated when he was born and he'll never know the love Lily showered him with. He'll never remember his parents. I reach over into his cot and bring him out.

'Mummy.' He says, reaching out his little hands to Lily's body.

'Shhh,' I say, a tear trickling down my face. 'Mummy's sleeping.'

'Mumma.' He whimpers.

I slowly descend down the stairs, trying not to look at James's body again, but I can't help it. I go to him and bend down, straightening his glasses and trying to tidy his hair just a little bit. Even in death his hair refuses to obey. I sigh and stand up, Harry balanced on my hip. And then I realise something. Something that makes my whole body contort in rage.

 _Peter._

 **A/N- I wrote this at like 1 in the morning so it's not good, but please review! xxx**


End file.
